


Запах вербены

by PriestSat



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Past Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Джека сильно заводит этот запах





	Запах вербены

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: вербена  
> Предупреждения: смерть персонажа в прошлом  
> Настоящее имя Джека — Джавик Петр Тейн; парашютами пилоты RFC во время Первой мировой войны не пользовались

От Йанто Джонса приятно пахло. И Джек сразу узнал этот аромат.

— Духи с вербеной? — Он улыбнулся, напряженно рассматривая Йанто.

— Туалетная вода. — Йанто ответил не менее напряженным взглядом. — Не нравится?

— Нет, почему не нравится. Скорее наоборот. Даже очень нравится.

Джек с удовольствием зарылся бы носом в волосы Йанто, вдыхая этот запах. Но не сейчас. Джек никак не мог понять, как Йанто отнесется к такому вторжению в личное пространство.

Он не выдержал через неделю. Прижал Йанто к стене своего кабинета, ожидая удара в ответ.

— Это домогательство? — серьезно спросил Йанто, уперев руку в грудь Джека.

— Твой запах.

— Что с ним не так? — в голосе Йанто послышалась насмешка. — Мне принять душ? Сменить одежду?

— С запахом все в порядке. — Джек, ободренный тем, что Йанто не сопротивляется, потянулся за поцелуем. Йанто ответил, но без энтузиазма. — Я люблю этот запах.

— Дайте угадаю, у вас был кто-то, пользовавшийся таким же парфюмом.

— Угадал. — Джек расстегнул его пиджак и рубашку. — Был кое-кто.

— Давно? — Йанто оттянул подтяжку, щелкнув Джека по груди. — Осторожнее, сэр, я могу подать на вас в суд за домогательство.

— Как тебе угодно. 

Йанто ухмыльнулся и впился крепким поцелуем в губы Джека.

— Ты не такой невинный, каким притворяешься. — Джек охнул, когда Йанто сменил позицию. Теперь Джек оказался прижатым к стене. Он только довольно улыбался, пока Йанто занимался его брюками.

— Аккуратнее, сэр, — прошептал Йанто, надрачивая оба члена сразу, — не пачкайте одежду. Мне еще домой возвращаться.

— Да черт с этой одеждой! — Джек невольно повысил голос. — Не останавливайся.

Он широко расставил ноги, желая большего, чем дрочка. Но сейчас Джек не собирался портить момент.

— Вы давно вокруг меня ходите. — Йанто снова поцеловал Джека, и тот протяжно застонал. — Могли бы прямым текстом обо всем сказать.

Джек откинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о стену. Йанто успел подставить ладонь, не давая сперме выплеснуться на пиджак.

— А ты? — Джек, тяжело дыша, начал приводить одежду в порядок. Йанто только усмехнулся в ответ и после нескольких движений рукой по своему члену тоже кончил.

— А вот и я. — Он тщательно вытерся. — Надеюсь, что в дальнейшем наши встречи будут проходить в более комфортных условиях.

Джек только головой мотнул, будучи не в силах связно говорить. Он сел за стол, проводя пальцами по вспотевшему лбу. Йанто ушел, оставив запах спермы и вербены.

***

 

— Тебя заводит вербена? — Йанто только что кончил, сидя на члене Джека. — Смотрю, чем больше я поливаю себя этой туалетной водой, тем больше ты возбуждаешься. Оуэн уже уловил запах на твоей шинели. И умудрился отпустить довольно язвительное замечание по этому поводу, впрочем, ничего нового.

— Это потому, что тебе захотелось трахаться со мной одетым. Вот шинель и пропиталась этим запахом. — Джек уложил Йанто рядом с собой. — У тебя здесь спокойно.

— Расскажи о нем.

— О ком? — Джек приподнялся и оперся на локоть, с любовью глядя на Йанто.

— О том, кто пах вербеной до меня.

— Оу, — Джек нахмурился, — не хочу будить дурные воспоминания. Точнее, печальные.

— Я знаю, что ты меня переживешь. — Йанто откинулся на подушку, уставившись в потолок. — Знаю, что ты всех нас переживешь. Все умрут, а ты — нет.

— Ты жесток, Йанто Джонс.

— Расскажи о том человеке.

— Гарет Майлс, пилот Королевского летного корпуса, эскадрон RFC номер два, — Джек закрыл глаза. — У нас был роман в тысяча девятьсот тринадцатом году. До битвы на Сомме Гарет изредка приезжал в Лондон, мы встречались. А потом я узнал, что его самолет был подбит. Я нашел Гарета в госпитале.

— Он выжил? — Йанто помрачнел.

— Нет, — Джек едва заметно улыбнулся, — я его убил.

***

 

От Гарета несло вонью разложения, лекарствами и смертью. Джек молча смотрел на некогда красивого мужчину, который теперь превратился в настоящую развалину. Бинты скрывали обожженное лицо почти полностью. Гарет лишился правой руки, правую ногу ампутировали чуть выше колена.

— Это ты? — едва слышно спросил он. — Я чувствую твой запах.

— Вербена. Твой любимый аромат. — Джек не осмеливался прикоснуться к Гарету, боясь причинить ему боль. — Я теперь им пользуюсь. Ужасно романтично, не находишь?

— Да. Романтично. 

— Тебя заберут родители, так мне сказал врач.

— Да. 

— Тебе помогут, вот увидишь. — Джек сморгнул слезы. — Вылечишься, все будет в порядке. Я буду тебя навещать. Дома станет намного лучше.

— Убей меня, пожалуйста.

— Что? — У Джека перехватило дыхание. Он громко всхлипнул, заставив вздрогнуть раненого на соседней койке. — Нет, Гарет, нет. Даже не проси о таком.

— Джавик, ты должен это сделать. В память о нашей… о нас. О нашем прошлом. — Гарет грязно выругался. — Сделай это. Я не хочу жить. Я не смогу жить вот таким. Не желаю быть калекой, уродом. Позорищем для семьи. Ты бросишь меня, да мы и не сможем жить вместе. Ты об этом знаешь. Убей меня, Джавик. Я требую этого. Мы клялись друг другу, помнишь? Наши клятвы ничего для тебя не значат?

— Мы поклялись, что не расстанемся. 

— Да. Я бросил свою невесту.

— Я не знал об этом.

— Родители меня ненавидят. Я сказал им о тебе. Но не волнуйся, у них нет никаких доказательств, кроме моих слов. 

Джек едва дышал, не сводя взгляда с Гарета.

— Я имею право на смерть, Джавик. Я имею право сохранить достоинство, — спокойно продолжил Гарет. — Как офицер и как человек. Ты меня понимаешь.

— Да. — Джек поднялся. — Подожди немного.

Он вернулся через час. Гарет то ли спал, то ли потерял сознание, и Джеку пришлось его потормошить. Гарет вскрикнул от нестерпимой боли.

— Вот. — Джек убедился, что за ними никто не наблюдает, и протолкнул Гарету в рот крохотную таблетку. — Я тебя люблю.

— Спасибо. — Гарет с трудом приподнял руку. — Прощай, Джавик.

— Прощай, Гарет. — Джек не выдержал и все-таки поцеловал его в искалеченные губы. — Прости, что так все получилось.

— Ты не виноват. — Гарет начал засыпать. — Не забывай обо мне.

— Я никогда тебя не забуду. — Джек ушел не оглядываясь.

***

 

— Убил? — Ошарашенный Йанто уставился на Джека. — Шутишь?

— Нет. Он сильно пострадал, лишился руки и ноги, половина тела была жутко обожжена. Он страдал каждую секунду. Гарет не хотел жить, я дал ему возможность умереть достойно. — Джек встал и, собрав одежду, отправился в ванную.

Там он наспех принял душ, оделся. А потом долго стоял, нюхая открытый флакон туалетной воды.

— У меня к тебе просьба. — Джек стремительно прошел через комнату. 

— Какая? — спросил Йанто, вскакивая с кровати и торопливо натягивая трусы. 

— Не пользуйся этой водой. — Джек открыл дверь. — Договорились?

Йанто недовольно насупился, но ничего не ответил.

***

 

— Новый парфюм? — спросил Оуэн на следующий день, беря чашку с подноса. — Решил имидж сменить?

— Полезно иногда меняться, — учтиво ответил Йанто. — Рекомендую.

— Ну уж нет, — отрезал Оуэн. — Перемены — это не для меня.

Он еще что-то говорил, вовлекая Тош и Гвен в разговор. Йанто поднялся в кабинет Джека и поставил чашку на стол.

— Спасибо, — произнес Джек, не поднимая головы.

— Пожалуйста. Все, что пожелаешь.

— Кофе я уже получил. — Джек по-прежнему не отрывался от какой-то тетради. — Больше на сегодня ничего не нужно, — и добавил, когда Йанто вышел из кабинета: — И никто не нужен.

— Вы ошибаетесь, сэр, — послышался голос Йанто.

Джек улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
